dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Arousing Suspicion
Objective "Mirabelle brings word that Lady Aelinore desires a secret meeting. Even as Arisen, dare you grant such a request?" *Visit Mirabelle in the castle gardens after sunset to glean further details. Details Meet Mirabelle by Night *''Visit Mirabelle in the castle gardens after sunset to glean further details.'' Meet Aelinore by Night *''Make for the duchess' chambers under cover of darkness, as directed by Mirabelle. Take care to avoid discovery.'' Escape the Dungeon *''You were caught. Although Aelinore saved you from summary execution, Ser Jakob was far from kind. Find a way to escape your prison.'' Quest Successful *''You escaped the dungeon with your life, though Aelinore's situation leaves you ill at ease.'' Walkthrough Talking to Aelinore in the garden immediately after meeting the duke is the only chance you have to obtain this quest. In order to access this quest, Aelinore must be spoken to immediately after the quest; Come to Court after the meeting with the Duke. As the Arisen exits the Demesne the camera pans to the right garden area and showing Aelinore and approaching her will trigger a cutscene. After the initial conversation, speaking to her afterwards is not required but will yield an increase in affinity if spoken until she asks for the hat Feste put on the Arisen. Afterwards, leave the Duke's Demesne and then return and talk to Mirabelle, Aelinore's handmaiden. Mirabelle can be found in the castle, usually upstairs in one of the rooms or in the entrance room before the throne room. She will ask the Arisen to meet her at night in the gardens. Note: It is useful to combine this quest with the quest; An Innocent Man. If this route is taken, be sure to bring an extra Skeleton Keys to open his cell. Meet Mirabelle by Night Mirabelle will be in the gardens to the left of the castle. Speak with her and she will ask the Arisen to go see Aelinore. Take caution as being spotted by the guards will result in being thrown into the dungeons. Meet Aelinore by Night To get to Aelinore's room, head towards the tower at the far end of the castle. It is best to enter the castle through the main entrance as the side entrances are guarded regularly. After entering the main hall, keep to the right. There are two guards patrolling the castle. One downstairs who walks from the right side entrance towards the throne and then towards the left side entrance and one who walks upstairs in a clockwise fashion. Be careful that neither spot the Arisen. It is best to wait for the guard downstairs to walk to the throne and then as he leaves walk towards the throne. The guard upstairs will walk over the stairs and the player can safely pass as he is at the top of the stairs on the right. At the top of the first flight of stairs take the left stairs and enter the doorway. Take the stairway up and exit the door towards a walkway that leads to the tower. Enter the tower to trigger a cutscene. After the cutscene, the Arisen will be presented with two choices: #Interfere, stop the Duke in his madness. Simply walk up to him. #Do nothing and allow the Duke to finish. Either way, regardless of the choice, a cutscene will trigger and the Arisen will be discovered and thrown into the dungeons. Important: Choosing the second option will result in a Quest Failed and will remove Aelinore from the game thus canceling all remaining quests involving her. Escape the Dungeon After the cutscene, the Arisen will be in the dungeons and must escape. Choosing the first option will net the player two skeleton keys to make their escape. Choosing the second option, the player will not be given any skeleton keys and must make their escape as they normally would when arrested. The rest of this walkthrough will consider having taken the first option. Once the celldoor has been opened, the player has access to their equipment again, walk all the way to the back of the dungeon and take the right door, this will use the second skeleton key. In this cell to the left there is a hole which leads out of the dungeons and to The Slums of Gran Soren. If the quest; An Innocent Man is also active, the Arisen will find Tomlins father Ansell in a cell across from the one the player exits from. Quest Successful Once the Arisen has exited the dungeons the quest is done. If Tomlin's father is brought along, there will be a short moment between the two of them as the Arisen arrives in The Slums. Notes *Selecting the second option in this quest will remove Aelinore from the game. The following quests will become void: Duchess In Distress and Beyond This Stony Cage. It will also remove any romance options with Aelinore. *Completing this quest does not affect the Arisen's ability to enter the Duke's Demesne again, albeit entry during nighttime is still prohibited regardless. *If caught, all equipment the Arisen has on will need to be re-equipped. *During the second part of the quest, "Meet Aelinore by Night", some guards will be removed from inside the castle, namely Ser Elthar the Treasury guard. This allows the player to enter the treasury and loot it without interruption. (12/13/2013)(he can come back, so be fast(PS3 happened two runs)) *This quest will be canceled if it is not finished before Reward and Responsibility as the next phase of the quest will become available by then. Category:Sidequests